The present invention generally relates to a motion image( MPEG II) video stream transmission system.
An analog NTSC video signal is encoded on a digital video signal, which may comprise a plurality of the high speed encoding digital video signal. Also, it is not efficient to transmit directly a pure data encoding a video signal to a subscriber if the capacity of the transmission line is considered.
In particular, to such systems that provide MPEG II video stream transmission, the present invention facilitates high capacity video stream channels while transmitting from headend to a remote terminal adjacent to a subscriber.